Luck
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura has never really stayed in one school for long. So now when her famous parents let her stay at a boarding school she finally gets her chance. Chapter eight is now up! Teen for a small bit of cursing. Warning a bit of Karin bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Luck**

**A/N: Yo! I am back with another story. I wrote this one out of boredom. So if ya like it review and I'll update.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or there would be some changes.

_Chapter 1: Having fun_

It was another normal day for Sakura Haruno. Getting up and getting ready for school. Sure she was going to a new school but did she really care? No. She never really stayed long enough to make friends. It was always a few weeks or a month or two, then moving, all because of her parents jobs. Well this time it was different. She was going to a boarding school. A co-ed one that is, the males have their own dorm and so do the girls and they can't go in each others rooms past ten. Lights out was at midnight, and you were allowed to leave or go out on weekends.

"Sakura!! Get your butt down here now, we're gonna be late!!!" Mrs. Haruno yelled from the first floor of their mansion. "Coming!!" She yelled back from the third floor. She quickly finished shoving outfits and other things into her two large travel bags. She then picked them up and carried them down the stairs. She was extremely strong even though, she looked weak. She was what most guys called their dream girl and all girls were envious. She had all the curves in all the right places. The only strange thing was her hair color which was….pink. Yes it is natural and she hates when people say things about it. She took kick boxing, and she was a soccer player and also had some skills with kendo. She also played piano, and had good grades in school.

She got in her car while her mother went in hers. She needed to drive her car over so she'd have to return to the mansion, the mansion would be hers after her parents decide to move again, this time leaving her behind. She was happy about this because she finally had a chance at getting to know people. So she obviously agreed to 1) Get away from her parents and 2) to actually have a life and not move around. Her car was a convertible mustang with a black cherry paint and cherry blossoms going down the side along with 'hell yea!' written on the sides. (A/N : Lol, I made the design up) Anyways on the way there she was driving and some dude on a motorcycle almost hit her! She honked her horn at him and started ranting to herself.

Sakura finally got there and headed to the double doors leading to the office to get her schedule and dorm number and keys. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I am a new boarder here." She said. "oh! Right give me a second and I'll get what you need okay? By the way I am Shizune." She said. "Are you the principal?" Sakura asked. "Oh! No! I am the assistant principal" She explained. "Oh okay!" She said and thanked Shizune for the information and keys. Then she walked out of the building and went to the girls' dorm room. She opened her dorm door and set her stuff down, just as another girl walked in there. "Hi!" The girl said. "Hey!" She said. "I am Ino Yaminaka (sorry if misspelled) and I'm your roommate." she said preply to Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She said. "You mean The Haruno's!" She screamed. "Yeaaa." Sakura replied. "The one who's mom is a clothing designer and a model? With the father who is a huge business man!!" She yelled. "Yep, and your family own a chain of flower shops that are very popular." she stated. "Yea!" She replied. "You want me to show you around oooh! And you can meet my friends!" She said. "Sure!" she replied.

Ino led her down the stairs and to another room. She knocked and yelled, "YO! Ten! Open up!" "Alright hold on Ino!" she yelled back. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a girl with brown hair up in two buns on the top of her head and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Ten this is my new roommate and friend Sakura Haruno!" Ino said. "The Sakura Haruno?" she asked skeptically. "Yea that's me." Sakura replied. "Cool." She said. "I am Tenten" "Your parents own a string of weapons shops right?" She asked. "Yea how'd you know?" she asked. "Easy the weapon you have on your wall." She answered. Just then a blue-ish haired girl with white eyes and no pupils came to the door. "Hey Ino." She said shyly. "Hi Hinata! This is my roommate and friend Sakura Haruno." Ino said. "Hi Sakura." She said. "wow that's the first someone didn't comment on my last name" she said with a smile. She thought she was lucky to have so, many friends already. All four of then walked to another door in the girls' dorm house, and knocked. A girl with blonde hair tied in four pony tails and coal-ish colored eyes. "Hey what's up?" The girl asked. "Nothing much just showing our new friend around and getting her to meet the gang wanna come?" Ino asked. "Sure, Hi I am Temari Subaku." she said. "Hey I am Sakura Haruno." she said. "The Haruno?" She asked. "Yea and your brother runs the Sand village doesn't he?" She asked. "yea he does. How did you know?" She asked. "The last name." she replied simply. "oh derr." Temari said. Then they walked out and over the campus to the guys' dorm. They went up to a door and Ino knocked. "Comin'" a male voice said. The door opened to reveal a guy with smooth black hair. "Hey Sai how ya been?" Ino asked. "Okay I guess. So why'd you come here?" He asked. "Oh yeah! This is my friend and roommate Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Hey and The Sakura Haruno?" He asked. "yea I kinda didn't think the male knew me that well." She said. "Hey complain to the girls they talk about your clothing line all the time and your father is a huge business man." He said simply. "it's fine. I am used to it." Sakura said. Then Ino dragged Sai along to go meet the others. They knocked on another door. A guy with long brown hair tied in a low pony tail answered. "Hey." He said. "Yo! Tenten replied. "What do ya want?" He asked. "Oh just to let you meet our friend Sakura Haruno." She replied. "Hey, I am Neji, nice to meet you." He said. "Hey!" she replied. "If I am correct your father owns a huge business." He said. "Yea and so does Hinata's whose father took you in after your father moved away." She said. "Correct." He said. Then a guy with brown hair up in a high ponytail making it look like a pineapple and brown eyes appeared. "Troublesome" was he said before attempting to walk away. Temari just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "This is Shikamaru." Temari said pointing at the guy she was holding captive. "Hi I am Sakura Haruno." She said. "Ah! Your father owns a huge business right?" "Yep and your father has a deer farm." She replied.

They all were walking or being drug along towards the next door they were heading to. Hinata knocked on the door and someone yelled. "Wait a minute." The door then opened to reveal a blonde guy with electric blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his face. "HI!!! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am gonna be the next major of Konoha!!!" He yelled. "Dobe shut up." another voice joined in. The guy walked out and he had black hair with hues of blue in it and obsidian eyes. Sakura giggled. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing, nothing." She said a smile still plastered on her face. "No, what?" He asked. "oh nothing it's just that your hair reminds me of a chickens ass." She said giggling and everyone but, Sasuke, joined her. "Oh yea real funny pinky." He said. She glared at him. He glared back at her.

"Sakura that is Sasuke Uchiha." Ino said. "Ah! The heir of the Uchiha Corps. And whose mother works with mine while our fathers hate each other." She said calmly. "I am Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you." She said. "Hn." He replied. "Jerk." She muttered. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh nothing" she replied like nothing. "Hey Tenten do they have a pool here?" She asked. "Yea why?" She asked. "No big reason. What building is it located in?" She asked. "3 are you planning on going swimming?" She asked. "Maybe, I was just thinking that like no one would be there today so it'd be nice to take a swim." She replied. "ooh let's join!" Naruto suggested. "Sure." Sakura said. "Well I am going to get changed." She said with a small wave she walked off.

Everyone soon dispersed to get their own bathing suit on. They then met at the pool and Sakura just relaxed on a reclining beach chair, even though the pool was inside. She sat there for awhile with the gang all doing something until she felt like she was being picked up. Her head snapped up and she saw Sasuke smirking. "Don't you dare." She said. "Hold on tight." He said and then jumped in the deep end. "AHHH!" she screamed and then ended in the water holding on tightly to Sasuke. He swam back up her still holding on to him. Their heads broke surface and he asked. "What can't swim?" with a smirk. "No you jerk!" She said and dunked him and swam off. He broke surface and then went back under chasing Sakura. She swam by Ino and dunked her to while splashing Naruto in the face. Then moved on to Neji who was in the low end so his hair wouldn't get wet. Sakura just splashed him and dunked Tenten and Hinata. She then splashed Temari and Shikamaru along with dunking Sai. She laughed while doing this. Then they all went after her and splashed and dunked her playfully.

Then Sasuke came by and pulled her under by her foot and she looked and glared. Then swam after him. She got to him and dunked him and called him a loser and got out. He glared and got out and picked her up took up the diving board and dropped her straight into the water. She broke surface and screamed at him. Then she got out and dried off. After about another hour or two of fun they all left to get showers and get ready for the announcement.

**A/N: Like I said I wrote this out of boredom so if you like I'll continue it. So review plz. I'll update if I get at least 4 reviews. Thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Luck**_

**A/N: Hi I guess some people liked this story because I got reviews!! Yay! Cookies for you! (not really) Anyways thank you to whoever reviewed!! J I am thinking of how this plot is gonna go…You wanna suggest stuff go head in the reviews. Anyways I won't update for about a week maybe two sorry! So yeaaa….. Thanks again!! There is some cursing in this chapter. Sorry if it offends anyone!**

_Chapter 2: Classes…_

"Hi my students! I am your principle and you're in hell now." She said smiling. A few kids gulped and looked scared. "This year you will have an end of the year trip to Hawaii and a select few will go on the mid year trip to an island where you will have to use your survival skills to survive." She smirked evilly. "And just to make sure you don't do anything bad a teacher will be going with the select few." She said smirking. "If you do get to go on the mid year trip you are going to be on an island and living in tree houses, there will other people around since this place is habited by people." she said. The students started chattering away when. "SHUT THEhell UP YOU MAGOTS!!!" some lady yelled. "I am Anko and I'll be the one leading the mid year trip with the lucky brats who are chosen to go!" She hollered. Everyone groaned and slumped down in their seats. "That's enough Anko." Tsunade said taking the mike away. "Now all of you have exactly three minutes to get to your introduction with your homeroom teacher and if you are late you're not going on the trip. Everyone got up and ran for the doors. "I love my job." Tsunade said before walking away laughing evilly.

Sasuke, and the gang got in right before the bell rang, although half the fan girls didn't get in on time because they were fighting over Sasuke outside the classroom. The fan girls who did make it in were bothering Sasuke saying things like "Sasuke! (squeal) Marry ME!" "No Sasuke marry me!". Sakura was kind of laughing at him since it was torment for him. She didn't even bother to help him out and sat down far away from him and his fan girls. He glared at her and then tried to get out of the middle of the circle of crazy fan girls. He finally got out after their homeroom teacher Kakashi told them to go sit down and talk or do something, and separated the fan girls from him. Sasuke took a seat with the gang and Sakura asked "Uhh.. Aren't we supposed to be doing work or something?" "Nah.. Kakashi will just sit there the whole time reading his perverted book…. Anyways who wants to play a card game?" Tenten asked holding up a deck of cards. They all shrugged and joined in.

1st Period…

Sakura walked into class and went and sat down. Right after she sat down the teacher came in smoking a cigarette. She frowned at this because she knew the causes of smoking and promised herself she would never smoke. "Hello Students this is Social Studies Class and I am your teacher, Asuma-sensei." The man said. "Anyways we're going to have a project due in tomorrow. What you have to do is pick a person from this class and write two pages about them." Asuma said. Sakura looked around on to find her chair being tipped back and Sasuke standing there. "You're my partner." He said and then sat down next to her. "Why don't you partner with one of your fan girls I'm sure they'd love that." She snickered. "Not funny." He said with a frown. "Hn." she replied. "Hey! That's my word!" He proclaimed. "It's not a word" She stated offhandedly. Asuma called the students to focus. "Since you now have picked your partners they will be your partner for the rest of the year." He said. Instantly all the fan girls glared at Sakura, she just glared back. "You're in for one hell of a year." He muttered to her. "hah! Like I wasn't told that already." She scoffed. They questioned each other back and forth ranging form: favorite foods to family to random questions.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG…_ The school bell went off signaling for you to go to your next class.

They both got up and Sasuke left first while Sakura just packed up. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to come face-to-face with the leader of Sasuke's fan club, Ami. Sakura not knowing this said "What do you want?" "Nothing much just to warn you that you better leave Our Sasuke-kun alone or else." She said. "I didn't see your name on him." She replied bored of the conversation already. " Grr! He's mine! So back off! Or else you're in for some pain." "I kinda can't leave him alone since he is my partner." she said. "Grr! Stay away from him I don't care if he's your partner or not!" She hissed out at her. "Whatever" She said and walked away. She wandered down the hall looking for her Science class. About 3 minutes later she had found it and was late. She knocked and then opened the door. "What do you want?" This really creepy guy asked. "Well I was late because I am new and have no idea where anything is." She said. "Fine come in." He hissed. She came in and sat down in an empty chair near the back. "Hello my ssstudentsss I am your new ssscience teacher Orochimaru." He hissed out. Sakura was really creeped out by the fact that he hissed when he said any words with an 's' in them. She shook it off and started to pay attention.

About 45 minutes later she stepped out of the class feeling sick. 1) The teacher just dissected a freakin snake and 2) Naruto was talking about food the whole time. She made her way to Math class with her homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei. She sat down next to Tenten and Hinata and talked while waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come. He came in 20 minutes late and gave them the excuse of I got lost on the road of life, which everyone called him a lair for. He then sat down and said "It behooves you to pay attention to what I'm about to say" "What does behooves mean?" Naruto asked. "It means something like in your best interest, Naruto." He said. "oh." was all Naruto said. "I don't teach you that much so if I don't speak to you we're not learning that day." He said. "When I do teach you, you will want to pay attention, because the most likely thing is you'll have a test on it the very next day." He said and sat down and pulled out a little orange book. Sakura looked dumbstruck. "Is this how he always is?" She asked. "Yea mainly." the three muttered and then started talking and asking her questions. "Is that your original hair color?" Ino asked. "Yes" she answered. "How many times have you moved?" "Too many to count over 30 though." "How old are you?" "16" "What's your favorite color?" "Black" "do you like Sasuke?" "Ye-No!" "ooh! Caught you!" Tenten said. "Hn" She answered. "You're just like him" She said. "No! I am not just like that retarded chicken head!" she yelled. They all laughed and then continued questioning her. "Do you have any pets?" "Yea a big Akita." "Akita?" "A big cute furry dog." "Oh." "Where do you live?" "In a mansion on Run street." She answered. "Cool! We all live near there!" Naruto said. "That's cool I gotta go there this weekend to make sure the maids are feeding Raven." "Who's Raven?" "My dog." "Oh" "So, you guys wanna come and visit the whole gang can come to." "sure!" They all said at the same time. "Cool"

Lunch and break..

Sakura sat down outside on the branch of a cherry blossom tree and hung upside-down. She stayed like that for a little bit and then climbed up higher into the tree. She sat there quietly enjoying the scenery and quietness around her. She listened to the birds chirping and the leaves rustling. Then she jumped out of surprise when she felt a new weight on the branch and there sat a kitten who seemed to be stuck now. It had no collar and looked like a stray. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" She called out. "Meow!" It called as if in pain. She looked and saw that it's back leg had got caught on the branch and now stuck and twisted it. She crawled towards it and patted it on the head and then went to look how to get it free. She figured out how to and pulled it out and into her arms then jumped down and walked over to her car. She pulled out her keys and then set the kitten down in the passenger side and started up the car. She figured she'd take it up to her house and get it checked by her personal vet and keep it if no one claimed it. It was exotic it had silver paws and tip of it's tail and then he was orange he had big blue eyes. She thought he was cool looking while others had different thoughts….

She arrived home in 20 minutes dropped off the cat she now named Cian. She got the vet and got told that it broke it's leg. She sighed and told the vet to watch over it until she comes home on the weekend. She hopped back into her car and drove back to school already five minutes late for the next class. She ran in the room and apologized to her gym teachers Gai and Anko - who by the way yelled at her. She ended up running laps and then joining on a team for the soccer games that they were playing. She was really good at soccer and helped out her team win instead of sitting there painting her nails or complaining she broke one. She ended up on Tenten's team along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru and a few other people. They won a few games before the period was over and headed off to get ready for their next classes. Once done Sakura hurried off to her Language Arts class. That class was mainly boring since their teacher, Iruka talked the whole time. Then it was off to cooking class with Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke was in her class and turned out to be her cooking partner. Which was all fine and dandy except the fact that Sasuke can't cook for his life…

**A/N: How was that? If you liked review! My goal is to get at least 10 reviews! Anyways have a nice weekend I won't be updating till next week or later because of a stupid project and huge testing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Luck**_

**A/N: Heyy Buddies i know it's been awhile so here it is! it isn't very long but it is eventful!**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke and Sakura started cooking and Sasuke ended up blowing up everything. Even setting a few peices of food on fire. Sakura screamed "Oh my god! Sasuke what the hell did you do?" She yelled. "I did what you told me!" He yelled back and threw powder at her face. She screamed and threw some at him he ducked it hit a girl and they started a huge food fight.

The teacher came in and hollared "Stop this right now!" They all stopped and looked at her she was fuming 1) her kitchen was still slightly on fire there was food everywhere and her china was broken. She screamed "who did this?" They all pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "You two will clean this up and pay for the mess and serve three hours of detention!" She yelled at them and then told them the price.

A few hours later they were cleaning up their mess. "I can't believe this my parents are going to kill me!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke while cleaning up the mess. "Yeah right they'll probably pay for it and then buy you something." He said. "No they won't i promised them i wouldn't cause trouble here!" She cried out. "It's not like they'll remove you from the school and send you off to America or something" Sasuke replied. "Your right let's finish this up Sasuke i am sorry i yelled at you though." She said and then finished mopping. "Yea i am sorry too for causing this." he said. They finished cleaning in the three hours and the teacher released them for the night.

The next morning

_Bring...Bring...Bring This is your phone pick up! _Sakura's phone hollared at her. She got up and picked it up. "Sakura this is your father." He said. "Yes Dad what would you like?" "I heard about what you did that was horrible how could you do something like that?" He yelled. "I was just having fun it got a little out of hand!" She tired to reason. "No! That was irresponsible of you you are moving to America with your mother today pack up your stuff you're leaving NOW!" He yelled. "No! I don't want to go!" Sakura sobbed to him. "Too late young lady you should've thought about that before starting that blasted food fight!" he yelled and then hung up. She quietly packed her things and then went out of the room.

Sakura walked down the halls suitcases in hand and crying her heart out. She turned the corner and bumped into something. "sorry" She muttered. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Huh...Sasuke i am sorry." she said. "Where are you going!" He asked urgently. "Away my dad was really mad and i'm going to America. Isn't that ironic?" She cried out. "No you can't leave!" He yelled. "I have to." Sakura replied. "No you can't...Sakura...I love you...Don't leave me please!" He cried out in desperation. "I-i am sorry i have to go." She said and then kissed him on the lips before running out the door. He chased after her calling her name but she had already left.

**A/N: Don't worry they'll be together soon. sorry it was sooo short.** **Review and i'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luck **

**A/N: Heyy! I am sorry i haven't gotten around to updting you see school hates me and decides to pile the homework up since we only have two weeks left. So yea i am very sorry. **

_**Disclaimer: SilverxWolf doesn't own Naruto.**_

_Last time: _

_He chased after her calling her name but she had already left. _

Chapter four: Hmm there might be hope...

1 year later... (A.K.A:2nd to Last year of highschool-ege.)

"Sakura let me in it's mom." Her mother called. There was a clicking sound and then a same "Come in" Her mother opened the door and walked in. She sat down next to her daughter on the bed. "Hey I know you miss Konoha." Her mother said. "No I don't miss it at all" Sakura said with a lot of sarcasam rolling her eyes. "You better watch it missy or i might need to reconsider." Her mother warned. "reconsideer what?" Sakura asked now curious. "Well since you don't seem too happy here... I was thinking..." "Thinking what?" Sakura asked now getting what she was saying. " Well I have to go to Konoha for a while maybe a year or so. If you are packed and ready by tommorow morning i will take you with me. I have already filled out the info. I just need to turn it in." Hr mother said. "Thank you mom! I love you." Sakura said and hugged her mom and then started packing. While packing she asked. "What about Father what did he say?" Sakura asked. "Well I told him i was taking you back to Konoha and he got really mad and said 'no!' I asked him why and he told me that you are to be wed in 3 days and he wasn't planning on telling you until the day of the wedding." Her mother seethed out. "WHAT!" Sakura yelled outraged at this. "I acted the same way and told him you are 18 and can choose for yourself now and where you live." Her mother said. "Thanks mom." Sakura said. "I also told him i want a divivorce. That I hd enough of the way he treats you and the way he decides things without me knowing." Her mother said. "Good for you, Mom." Sakura encouraged her mother. "I am allowed to have full custody of you apparently." Her mom added. "cool." She replied. "So pack up and we're leaving tomorrow." Her mom said.

* * *

The next day...

Sakura and her Mother was already on the plane and were awaiting landing. A few hours later they finally landed and her mother drove her to the Boarding school. "I can't believe i am back." Sakura whispered to herself. Her mother had already left and she was stuck in the males' dorm because there was no more female dorms left. She traveled up to the room who she was now supposed to share with only one roomate. Sakura slowly turned the corner and saw her room number and knocked. The door opened and there was only a whisper heard before... **something happened that you will have to wait for the next chappie to come out to see what the whisper and what happened.**

**A/N: Lol I bet you hate me at this moment! Anyways it's always lovely to get reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy! i am back school just ended so be patient with me for now. Anyways I am here to update my story! and thank you for the reviews they were very supportive usually! Here it is!**

_Chapter 5_

_Recap: she heard and whisper and then..._

* * *

She felt something or someone tackle her to the ground with a hug. She smiled when she saw Naruto. "You're back Sakura-chan! We missed you soo much! So who's your roommate? what room? How was wherever you went to? When did you put black streaks in your pretty pink hair? What did you d-" "Okay Naruto one question at a time and i got the black streaks around a month ago. Also my dorm room is around here i think right next door." Sakura said. "Huh! So your staying with Tenten then?" Naruto said.(a/n: i bet you thought she was with Sasuke XP ) "Tenten what is she doing over here on the guys dormitory side?" Sakura asked curiously. "They ran out of dorms when re-organizing everything and Tenten vulentered to come voer here and they trusted her because she's tomboy-ish!" He said. "Oh okay!" Sakura said and then knocked on the door next to Naruto's. "Coming!" a female voice called out. The door opened slowly and then you heard someone yell "Sakura! You're back!" "yea i am" Sakura said to Tenten who was hugging her. Then there was two other yells. "Sakura!" and Hinata and Ino tackled her into another hug. "We missed you so much it's not very fun without you here!" Ino said. "I am glad to be back" Sakura said with a smile and then threw her stuff into the room and said "Will you all kindly direct me into the direction of the other 3 boys?" Sakura said. "Sure! Neji and Shikamaru i believe are outside talking in the courtyard. Sasuke went to the basketball courts near the fields, but you should know that he has-." Naruto was cut off by Sakura. "Okay then off to the fields for me you guys don't come i want to surprise them like i did you!" She said happily.

"Okay then" Ino said and pulled everyone away from her as she walked off in search for the others. Sakura wondered around the huge courtyard untill she saw neji and shikamaru bickering about something. She came up behind them and said "Boo!" They looked behind them not even had flinched and said "Wow that was pretty lame if you though that would scar- Sakura!" They both said and then gave her a slight hug and then asked "How are you?" "Pretty good actually now that i am back!" Sakura replied. "Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Shikamaru asked her. "No i saw everyone but him but that's where i am headed after i am done talking to you." She answered. "Good maybe you cann get him out of that cold-hearted mood that's been going on since you left. But you should know-" Shiakmaru said but was cut off by her. "oh I better go now." Sakura said and then ran off.

* * *

Sakura went around to the fields and then headed to the basketball hoops that were right next to the field that she was standing in. She looked ahead and saw a figure shooting hoops into the net. She slowly snuck up behind the figure and hugged it. The figure turned around and looked at the pinkette. "What are you doi- Sakura?" The male voice asked. Sakura looked up and saw... Sai. Sakura looked really confused at him and let go and said. "I am sorry that was meant for Sasuke speaking of which where is he? I was told by like 5 people that he was here." "He is probably in the gym waiting for the cheerleaders to stop practicing so he can take his girlfriend on the date she planned." Sai said. Sakura's eyes widened and started to tear up and whispered "that's what they were trying to tell me..." and then ran off.

Sakura ran to where her mother parked her new motorcycle that she bought her for her birthday last year. She started it up and drove off.

* * *

Sakura drove down to the beach she remembered passing on the way to the airport the first time she left and parked her motorcycle in the parking lot. She then walked out to the beach and sat down, she pulled her knees up to her chest and set her head down on them and started crying. She sat like that for awhile not paying any attention to anything around her. Until she felt her self being pulled up by Ino. "Hey, you want to talk about it?" She asked. "Not really it's just so shocking that he would get a girlfriend, while i was gone after telling me he loved me." Sakura cried. "I know, It's going to be okay, he'll come to his senses once he sees you." Ino said encouragingly. "How'd you find me?" Sakura asked. "Well after Sai told me you ran off and in what direction I went looking and honestly how can you miss the cherry colored motorcycle with cherry blossoms going down the side of it?" Ino laughed a bit and then said "Let's get some ice cream and then we'll go back and watch chick flicks all night!" Sakura laughed at her tatics and then said "that sounds good right about now." Then they walked to their own viehicles and drove off with Sakura following Ino to get Ice cream.

Sakura and Ino parked in the parking lot and took out the bag that had ice cream in it and headed into Tenten's and Sakura's room. Ino set the ice cream in the freezer to keep it cold while waiting for Hinata to arrive since Tenten was already there. Once Hinata got there they served out some ice cream and put in a funny movie first. It was around 11 pm by then, they had permission to go to Tenten and Sakura's dorm to sleepover, from the princepal herself, Tsunade. They started laughing really loud at one of the scences and they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Tenten said and got up once they paused the movie. Tenten opened the door to reveal a tired and angry Uchiha. "Hello how may i help you?" Tenten asked and giggles were heard. "Can you be quiet some people are trying to sleep." Sasuke said. "Hmm... No, not really." Tenten asnwered and then closed the door in his face. Tenten then went back to the group and unpaused the movie continuing the laughter. Once ethat movie was over they put in the another movie but this one was a sad chick flick. They cried through half of the movie and then once it was over and three boxes of tissues emptied they put in another really funny movie by now it was at least 1 am. They started up the laughter again and got another knock on the door. "I'll get it this time." Sakura said and answered the door with her eyes shut and a huge smile "Hello this is Tenten's and Haruno's dorm how may i be of your service at this lovely hour?" There was some giggles in the backround and then a very tired and grumpy Uchiha said "Turn off the movies or at least tbe quiet people are trying to sleep right now." Sasuke said his eyes closed out of tiredness. "How about you go back to your room and we just stay here laughing and watching movies?" Sakura asked. "How about not and go to sleep there's school tomorrow Sakura...Wait Sakura?" He asked out of disbelief and was fully awake. "I believe that is my name, yes." Sakura said smirking. She then tackeled into a hug and Sasuke mumbled "I missed you so much Sakura i never once forgot about you." Sakura then replied angrily "Obvisiously not as much as you think since you replaced me with some cheerleading priss of a girl!" Then struggled but threw him off of herself and slammed the door in his face.

**_A/N: Hey that was a long chappie around 1,395 words! Please review and i know your probably mad that i haven't updated in awhile but that's because i wasn't allowed on the computer these past few days.Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy back again thought i'd update quicker since it's summer! Yay! Anyways here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Right after the door was slammed shut you heard "Oww! My nose!" from a male voice. Sakura just sighed and walked back to the group. "Nice one." Ino said. They then turned back to the movies and ice cream. Once the movie was over and they were out of movies since it's now 3 in the morning. They turned off the T.V and turned on the light and started to talk. "So how was wherever you moved to?" Ino asked. "Well I met up with these 3 kids. Garra, Temari, and Kankuro their nice enough but i still missed you guys. And my father planned to have me marry in 1 day without telling me!" Sakura exclaimed. "What an ass!" Tenten replied with. "yeah but my mother found out and decided it was time to come back." Sakura explained. "Your mom must be really nice unlike your dad." Ino said. "Yeah she's the best." Sakura said. "What happened here while i was gone?" Sakura asked. "Well Tenten and Neji are now dating!" Ino exclaimed. "So you and Sai are dating!" Tenten yelled back. "What about you Hinata how's things going with Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Well we're finally dating since last month." Hinata said. "Aww that's good for you!" Sakura squealed. Hinata smiled. "So when did HE start dating the cheer prep?" Sakura asked bitterly. "A few days ago when Karin told him she got a letter from you." Ino said. "What did it say?" Sakura asked. "That you were never coming back and that you were getting married." Tenten said. "That bitch!" Sakura growled out. "I think it's time to pay her a visit huh girls?" Sakura smiled evilly. "Sure." Tenten said. "Let's see how she likes bugs and raw eggs.."Sakura said and laughed evilly. Then Sakura went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and went outside and got some bugs. "Let's go girls." Sakura said. They walked over to the girl's dormatory and waltzed up to Karin's room. Sakura picked the lock and then set up the trap and then locked the door and left.

The next morning the girls woke up to screeching from the girl's dormatory that was across the field. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata woke up and looked outside to see karin covered in bugs and raw eggs running in circle trying to get them off of her. They started laughing their asses off at the sight. Then there was a loud knocking sound on their door and Ino answered this time. "Would you mind telling us what's soo funny this early in the morning?" Neji asked with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, and Shikamaru standing behind him. "Sure come look out the window." Ino said with a smile. They all herded into the now slightly cramped room. The guys looked out the window and Naruto bursted with laughter, by now Karin was walking backwards and ended up falling into the huge waterfoutain that was in the courtyard. They all burst out in laughter and Sakura was video taping the whole thing. "Blackmail." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke heard her and turned to see her video-taping the footage that if anyone else rather than the people who already saw the incedent would probably ask him why he's dating her. He then said "give it to me Sakura." "No." She replied with a small smirk. He growled and then tackled her to the ground fighting over the tape. "Give. it. to. me.!" He growled out while wrestling her for the tape. "No way." She said and then pushed him off of her and ran out of the room holding the tape that she took out of the campcorder. Sasuke got up and ran after her yelling "Sakura get back here!" She ran into the courtyard where Karin was now getting out of the water and Sasuke was hot on her tail. Karin got out the water just in time to see Sasuke tackel Sakura to the ground which in her view looked like he was hugging her. Karin furiously stopped over to them seeing as they were still on the ground fighting over the tape. "ehum!" Karin coughed rather rudely. Sakura said without looking up " You might wanna get that checked it sounds bad." This pushed Karin off the deep end and she pulled Sakura off of Sasuke using all her strenght before slapping her across the face with a prissy slap.

Sakura looked at her with an evil glare and said "you did NOT just smack me." Then she pulled back her hand and prepared to slap Karin's face off, when a hand quickly grabbed hers as the other wound around her waist. She looked up the see Sasuke. "Let me go she's just gonna get what's coming to her." Sakura said. "No." He said and then looked at Karin and said "We're over." Karin looked utterly shocked. "why Sasuke-kun?" "No one smacks my friend." He replied and lifted Sakura up and carried her off.

**A/N: Hey i thought this was a decent place to end it! Tell me what you think flames are allowed i guess. If you have any suggestions review and please review!**


	7. Bad Timing

**A/N: Heyy I am bored so i decided to update for my wonderful readers! It's like 11:21 pm over where i am. Anyways Thank you very much for the reviews i appreciated them very much. Anyways I think it's time to begin the wonderous story now!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sasuke Uchiha put me down right now!" Sakura said squirming in his strong hold. "Hn" He replied with. "Let go seriously i believe i can walk last time i checked i could, now put me down." Sakura said. Sasuke opened the door to her room and said "okay" with a smirk and dropped her on the floor. "Ow! you dork! Couldn't you have put me down more nicely!" She yelled at him. "Hn." he replied. "Nice princess lift there." Neji said with a smirk. "Shut it." Sasuke replied. "Oh my gawd! He speaks more than one syllable! It's a mircale!" Sakura yelled out arms up in the air. Sasuke just glared at her. "ooh scary hide me Tenten!" Sakura said sarcasticly and hid behind Tenten. "Shut up Sakura." Sasuke said to her glaring. "He spoke again!" Sakura called out. He just sighed. "Anyways I'm glad you broke up with Karin I never liked her." Naruto said. "Me neither." Ino chimed in. Just then Sakura's cell phone started ringing.

"Yello, who might this be?" Sakura asked. "Oh mi gawd! How are you!" Sakura said excitedly. "I'm doing fine why'd you call?" She asked the person on the other line. "You're coming! When?" Sakura asked jumping up and down. "Fantastic see you then at 9 tomorrow." Sakura said and then hung up. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "A friend of mine who will be coming tomorrow." Sakrua replied with a smile "Why are you jealous?" She asked with a smirk. "N- no" He replied. "Hah! You are!" She yelled. "No i am not!" Sasuke replied. "Suurree" She replied not believing him. "Whatever I am going to look at what i am going to join." Sakura talking about sports.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V **(point of view)

I went around the school looking at the sports sign-up sheets. The one that caught my eye was Volleyball. So I went to the main office and talked to Shizune who was the assistant principal at my school. "Hey Shizune I was wondering if I could join Volleyball." I said to her. "Sure tryouts are tomorrow at 5pm" She said to me. "Thanks" I replied and left the room. I walked down the halls looking at the trophies and pictures and art work that the school had hung up. Then I decided that I hadn't painted anything in awhile and went over to my dorm room.

Once I got in the vicinity I heard people yelling. 'Oh well' I thought and continued on my walk to the dorm. Once there I opened the door only to be asked what sport I was joining by Tenten. "Volleyball." I replied before digging through my unpacked luggage. Sure I had put some away but not all of it. Then I finally emerged with what I was looking for, which would be my stencils and that art paper stuff and other art supplies. I then left the room telling Tenten I was off to the fields for a bit.

I walked out to the fields it was a nice day with a slight breeze so i put my hair up in a messy bun, leaving some of my bangs out to frame my face. I started sketching and a few hours later I had finished and decided to put it with my other art works that were now hidden under my bed. I hurried back to the room running along until I hit into Sasuke that dork always getting in my way. I jumped to the side and atempted to continue on my merry way but that of course didn't happen he grabbed my wrist and then turned me to face him. He said "I'm sorry for hurting you, I never really liked Karin it waas just to keep the fangirls away, you were the one who occupied my mind day and night. You were the one I couldn't stop thinking about." He confessed to me, it put me into tears his words were spoken straight from the heart. I jerked my arm away and ran off. I know bad move but I wasn't about to tell him I forgive him and love him to death. I just didn't think it was the right time or place for that. He called after me and I just kept on running.

I got back to the dorm and unlocked the door, that meant Tenten wasn't there yet. Good. I really didn't want to worry her like this cause I am not one for crying which I have been doing a lot of lately. Oh well I think I'll just lie down for a bit.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I saw Sakura walking towards me not really looking at me or anything for that matter. We then collided but not hard enough to fall onto the ground. I told what I really feel about her and she ended up running off I called her name and she just kept on running. I think I messed that up badly.

**A/N: This wouldv'e been longer but my pain of a sister is forceing me to go to bed since it is now midnight. **


	8. Friends and off road expirences

**A/N: Heyy I am back again I know i have to update the other stories I write but i think I'll finish one at a time starting with this one. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the others lately. Please review though. **

* * *

Sakura woke up from her sleep after running away from Sasuke. She felt like crap for doing that, Sakura decided to go apologize to him and tell him that she loves him.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I jumped out of the bed looked at the time it was nearing midnight. I quickly changed into something that wasn't crinkled. Then I slipped out of the room seeingn as Tenten was alreadly asleep. I nocked on the door next to ours and Naruto answered. "Hey is Sasuke there?" I asked more like demanded from him. "No he hasn't came back yet. he's probably down at the courts." Naruto said half asleep. "Thanks" I said and then ran off to the basket ball courts.

Once I was there I looked around franticly for him. Of course just my luck he wasn't there. I ran over to the field and looked for him there. he wasn't there either. I went to the 24 hour liberary that the school had, he wasn't there either. Then I headed back to the guys' dorms and knocked on Neji's and Shikamaru's door, Neji answered looking rather how should i put it...pissed. "Umm Is Sasuke there?" I asked scared of the scary Neji. "No who would be at Midnight! Go away he's probably in his own dorm." Neji barked at me. **Hehe Neji barked woof,woof! **_I thought you were gone and not like that! _**I will never truly leave you i'm your inner. **_Go away I don't need you here at the moment. Byes. _**Fine but go check that beach that's nearby. **_Thanks! _Then I ran off to get my motercycle. I hopped on it and started it up. Then backed up and drove off towards the beach. It was a full moon tonight and a bunch of stars were out.

I pulled into the parking lot. I jumped off my motorcycle and ran out to the beach. I saw a shadow sitting on the sand. I slowly made my way over to it. I then saw the spikey hair that could only be Sasuke's. I got down on my knees and hugged him from behind. He jumped and flipped me over, he landed on top of me. I slightly gasped out of surprise and the fact hat he just knocked the air out of me. "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sasuke." I stammered out under his fierce gaze. he then turned his head sideways, it was cute. "About what Sakura?" He asked. "I never meant to run off like that it's just I was surprised to see you." I replied. "I love you Sakura and no matter what you ever do that will never change." he replied in a soft loving voice.

I started to tear up. "Shoot I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry Saku.' He said and then hugged me. It was warm and comforting. I hugged him back and whispered in his ear "I love you too Sasuke." He smilied and then kissed me fulll on the lips. I kissed back. Soon we ran out of air and broke the kiss. After wards we mainly headed home after some random guy came and started yelling that aliens were after him adn evil bunnies were gonna take over through the computers.

The next morning...

Still Sakura's view

I woke up around 5 am remebering we had classes today and that I had friends to pick up at 9 am. I already had permisssion from Tsunade to get them. I got ready and then woke Tenten up at 6:30 since classes started at 8 am. she then started to get ready for classes. Then I went next door knowing that probably noone was awake yet. I banged on the door. I heard groaning from being woken up. Then i heard footsteps and the door opened. Sasuke answered and I smilied gave him a small peck on the cheek and then told him it was 7 am. He freaked out adn slammed the door in my face. HE re-opened the door said sorry adn then closed it this time not in my face.

I just sighed and headed off to class, might as well be early and see what classes i'm gonna miss and get the homework. I walked around to my 3rd and 4th period classes and got the homework. 5th period was lunch. I walked into homeroom which was like 10 minutes long they just took attendence. I sat down next to Ino and said "Hey". "Hi what were you up to last night I heard that you were looking for Sasuke around Midnight now why would that be?" She asked with an evil look. I sighed and said " I wanted to say sorry for running off on him and then I couldn't find him and when I did I said sorry, told him i loved him, and we kissed. There that's what happened" I said. "that's the short version isn't it?" She asked glaring cause she only got a few good details and wanted more. "Yep!" I replied to tick her off. "Aww come on tell me the whole story!" she whined.

I sighed "Maybe, maybe later." I told her. She squealed. Then almost perfect timing for his part horrible timing for mine, Sasuke came up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek and settled his head in the crook of my neck. I growled at his horrible timing. He looked at me with those mesmorising onyx eyes. I sighed with those who sould stay mad at him.

Kakashi Sensei walked in and said "Sakura glad to see your back and all but get Sasuke off you please." He said while reading and walking towards his desk not even looking at us. I wanted to know how he did that! Walk into somewhere and know exactly what's going on without looking! I wanted to know how to do that! Anyways I then lightly shoved Sasuke off of me. He wasn't excatly the happiest guy anymore. Kakashi Sensei sat there taking attendance i had Ino on side and Sasuke on the other. Just perfect. The bell rang and Kakashi said to leave. I had Math first period so I just stayed seated. Sasuke too, I'm guessing he had math too. Kakashi walked out of the room saying "No PDA in my classroom." Before leaving us alone.

Sasuke completly ignored what he said and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer to him until I wasn't in my chair anymore i was on his lap. Anyways when the kids started appearing he broke off real quick and sat me down on the chair next to him. Then Ami and Karin came into the room and said "Hey forehead move it." That really got me mad no one except Ino had the right to call me forehead. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and just whispered 'be careful' to me knowing that I didn't need any help taking these prisses out and he also knew there was no stopping me.

I slowly got up acting as if they won head bowed down and everything. They giggled and said "glad to know you'll listen to the people who are higher above you. I then decided to snap my head up and had a fierce gaze set on them. They flinched and cowarded. I laughed evilly at then punched Ami in the face. She skidded across the ground on her side and slowly stopped I had barely used any force. I flicked Karin and she fell down from the strenght and they scurried off to the back of the room. Kakashi came in and said "Haruno no more stunts like that or else detention. Mother fu--! I didn't think anyone could ever do that I mean he wasn't even in the room! And when he did come in Ami and Karin and me were all sitting! Plus there was barely any noise made by them except for yelps which weren't even that loud! Damn He's good!

I sighed as Kakashi gave us work to do and said afterwards we could do whatever we want. I had finished and was waiting for Hinata or Sasuke to finish. Hinata finished first but Naruto was over there in a second and pecked her on the lips causing her to faint. Then Sasuke finished and scooted his chair closer to mine and then said "Hey" to me. I replied with a simple "hey". "what's your favorite color?" He asked out of random. "Black, why?" I asked. "I want to know more about you, do you have any pets?" was his reply and next question. " A puppy named Sasha (a/n: My pup's name!) and a cat named Miko" I replied. He smilied and then asked "What's your favorite season?" "summer" I replied. "What about-' rinnnnnnngggggg! "Time to go bye Sasu-Kun." I said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

I moved on to Reading and Lang Arts class with Kurenai. I walked in adn sat down next to Tenten and Ino. Ino looked at me still hungry for information. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as to say not yet. Besides Kurenai began class right off the bat. We learned stuff and took notes and other things. By the time class was over my hand hurt from writing so much and now we had an essay on manners since Naruto fell asleep in class and then yelled at Kurenai. It had to be at least 3,000 words! I growled out of frustration and lightly smacked Naruto on the head. "What was that for?" He asked, that dork. "Fro making me have to write at least 3,000 words tonight!" I growled in response to the stupid question.

I headed out to the parking lot and hopped on my motorcycle. It was time to pick up my friends! I was happy and I don't think I could've taken much more of Naruto at the moment. I happily rode down to the airport my lower back lenghted hair blowing out behind me. It felt nice the air blowing against me. I got to the airport just as they arrived. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro! I missed you guys!" I yelled to them giving each one a hug. Then Gaara spotted my motorcycle once we got outside. "Can I drive it back?" He asked. I rolled my eyes they were supposed to go in the really nice car that they had waiting for them but of course Gaara wants to ride my motorcycle.

I had just re-painted it like 3 days ago so it's now black with blood red cherry blossoms. I rolled my eyes at him and said "Fine but I'm riding with you, I don't want you wreaking the new paint job that i just got done." He frowned and replied "You're no fun I wanted to test it off road. "No way!" I said to him declaring that that wasn't going to happen. I gave Temari and Kankuro one last hug before going to the motorcycle and hopping on the back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and noticed he had been working out since I last saw him.

We were about 4 miles off from the School when Gaara decided it was time for some off road driving. He drove straight into the field that was next to us and I wacked him across the head. I am sure he felt it even with the helmet. He drove around in the field until I threatened to make him get off and I drive. He then pulled back onto the road. _'Thank you!' _I thought happy to be back on the pavement. We got there in one piece though I wasn't sure that Gaara would last too long ecspecailly since Temari probably saw that since they were behind us. "Gaara what in the world was going through your head when you went into that field!" Temari yelled and wacked him lightly across the head. "I thought that it looked fun and that it would tick off Saku, here." He answered with a smirk. This time I wacked him.

**A/N: Hey I am done for now this chappie has over 2,000 words according to the word counter thingy! I did write a lot more than usual! Anyways Please Review and brighten my horrible day. **


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Umm heyy! My computer is better now! Anyways I am extremly bored because it's raining. No wait pouring. I also wanted to update for the fans! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter ...I forget...woops...

Sakura's P.O.V

After i smacked Gaara upside the head, I took them to the office! They went into the office I waited outside and listened to the conversation.

"Sakura Haruno! I know you're there! Get your butt in here!" I heard Tsunade yell to me. I sighed and opened the door. "Sakura show your friends to their class and then get to yours K?" She commanded.

"Hai Tsunade!" I said and then pulled them out and took Gaara to the Science class, Kankuro to English, and Temari came with me to Gym.

We entered at the same time "IT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" we heard Gai sensei yell. "Sorry I muttered and then told him i was asked to show the new kids to their classes.

"Oh okay then! Now GO JOIN YOUR CLASSMATES IN THE YOUTHFUL RUNNING OF 50 LAPS!" He yelled the last part out, hurting my ears.

"Omg! I thought i was going to go deaf!" Temari exclaims to me after we got changed into the gym uniforms which consisted of black short shorts and a white shirt with our mascot and school name on the back of it.

I started to jog with Temari right next to me. Then all of a sudden I was lifted up! I squeaked and looked up. It was...Sasuke.

"You Dork! You scared me!" I yelled at him. He slowed down and set me down next to Temari and lightly jogged with us.

"Where were you?" he asked me. "I was at the airport picking up Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." I told him. He nodded and then said "Hey Temari I'm Saku's boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Temari said before looking at me. She moved a little closer and whispered so Sasuke couldn't here "Nice catch there, anymore cute guys around?" I laughed at her.

Sasuke gave me a weird look and I shook my head. "It's nothing." I told him. he glared. I glared back. He suddenly pulled ahead of us a bit before turning around and blocking me.

I crashed straight into him not having enough time to stop. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around and kissing me. Infront of the whole ENTIRE CLASS!

"SASUKE UCHIHA, HARUNO, LOVE IS YOUTHFUL BUT NOT HERE IN GYM CLASS GET BACK TO YOUR LAPS!" He yelled at us. Sasuke growled and then let go.

I lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "Oww" he teased. I sighed and then saw Temari laughing up ahead. She had continued running while we kissed.

I quickly ran to catch up to her. She was still laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I don't know the fact that apparently kissing in the gym is unyouthful!" She mocked Gai.

I giggled. I looked behind us to see where Sasuke was and he was catching up. I said to Temari "Let's run now." "Why"

"Cause I feel like it." "Okay" We took off top speed which was pretty fast, Sasuke just stayed jogging. We were about to lap past him when Ami yelled "Sakura!"

I slowed down just enough to let her catch up if she ran. I am so evil. She was out of breath when she caught up to us.

"What would you want?" I asked her. "I pant want pant you pant to pant leave pant Sasuke pant Alone." She replied snobbishly.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked her. "Because he is pant mine and he doesn't pant like you!" She slightly yelled still panting.

"Well let's see about that here he comes." I replied because while talking to her she lowered my pace down to walking so Temari had gone ahead.

Sasuke was about to pass us when I snagged his hand he stopped. "What Saku?" He asked with that damn smirk on his face.

"I was wondering if you love me?" I asked him bluntly. "yes of course Saku." He replied pulling me into a hug. "STOP WITH THE HUGGING AND GET BACK TO RUNNING!" Gai yelled, guess he had enough.

Sasuke let go and then started to jog again. He looked behind him seeing if i was coming i held up my idex finger signaling 1 second.

He nodded and continued slowly so i could catch up. I turned back to Ami and whispered "told ya loser now YOU stay away from MY Sasu-kun." I told her empaisizing You and My.

Then I turned around and started jogging to Sasu and now also Temari. I joined them and Sasu asked. "What was that about?"

"Oh nuthin much just that Ami somewho thought that you loved her and didn't like me." I said. "And you believed her?" He asked like that was impossible.

"No just wanted to prove it to her." I replied. We finished our laps and then Gai sensei said since we took sooo long it was time to leave.

We showered and got changed I was about to leave when Ami came over and bitch-slapped me. It hurt cause she had those fake nails on.

I growled and asked her "What's your problem bitch?" "Oh nuthing just you deserved it." She replied. Let me tell you she must of had lots of nerve to say that to me.

I slapped her back harder. That's when the crowd of girls came all of them done changing. Chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' Egging us on.

Ami took it and atempted to kick me. did you see the atempted but I stopped her grabbed her foot mid kick and twisted it a bit so when i let go she'll fall.

I let go, she fell, and then sweep kicked me, I jumped and she got up, she went to punch me, and Anko came in...We both got detention.

Cause Ami didn't stop the fight and I used self defense and flipped her over my shoulder. I was kinda now one of the alpha females of the school.

This was NOT what I wanted. I met up with the guys and Naruto asked "Hey Sakura what was up with the chanting of 'fight' coming from the girl's locker room?" I looked fully at them.

I was only looking at them with the side of my face that Ami didn't touch so when they saw it Hinata gasped. Gaara smirked along with Neji, Shikamaru,and Sai.

Ino's eyes widened, Sasuke looked concerned but he wouldn't say anything until we're alone. Temari was there so she didn't do anything.

Neither did Naruto. Kankuro wasn't there yet. "Ami bitch-slapped me and then I hit her back harder. Then she tried to kick me.

I dodged, then Anko came in yelled and Ami made no notion to stop the punch so in self-defense I kinda flipped her over my shoulder.

We both have detention." I finished. "Yah go Sakura!" Naruto said and Sasuke hit him upside the head.

"Ow Teme what was that for?" he asked "Hnn. Dope"Sasu replied. Then they started their little verbal fight of teme, and dope.

I sighed and walked away the girls following. We went into homeroom and sat down we all were in the same homeroom even Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

Kakashi sensei told us to do whatever. I was talking to everyone when I was sooo rudely interupted by Karin.

She was Ami's right-hand woman in this case. "What would you like?" I asked her. "You better not mess with us again or else." She said.

"Or else what?" I asked already bored with this conversation. "Or else you won't see the next day." She replied and then walked away.

Hmmm...Should i really take that into consideration?...No. I then carelessly went back to talking to my friends.

* * *

Okay so after detention Sasuke took me out to the field behind the school. We sat down near each other.

He brushed his hand lightly across the injured side of my face. I winced a bit. "Are you okay?" He whispered-asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I whispered back to him. He moved closer and wrapped his warm, strong arms around me. I leaned back so the back of head head was against his chest.

He pulled me onto his lap and he put his face into the crook of my neck and mumbled "You scared me don't do that again." "Okay unless I have to." I replied.

It was all a blur after that cause i think i fell asleep and Sasuke did too. "Sasuke?" I whispered to see if he was awake.

He didn't answer. "Sasuke get up we have to go to the dorms before the nightly checks." I told him. "No stay here with me" he said.

I sighed and unwrapped myself with plenty of struggle. Then I kissed Sasu on the cheek and poked him in the sides.

He jumped a bit. "Sasuke come on we have to go back to the dorms." I told him though I really wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms.

"No stay here with me." he replied still half asleep and pulled me back into his strong arms. "Sasuke Uchiha! Get up right now we need to go back" I whisper-yelled at him.

He growled out of frustration and then picked me up and carried me back bridal style. I giggled and he smirked at me and then kissed my forehead.

Once he got to my door he knocked with his foot. Tenten opened the door up and whisper-yelled. "Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno!

It is five minutes until checks and you're just getting back now!" that means it's 11:55 pm. Tenten moved to the side and Sasuke dropped me onto my bed.

then he leaned down and kissed me on lips lips for like 5 seconds and then left to get to his dorm in time. i got changed and Tenten and I acted like we were asleep.

Once Anko was gone we got up and Tenten turned on a small light. You see Anko checks on the girls and Kakashi checks on the guys.

"Spill" Tenten commands. I didn't want too. "We were in the field and we fell asleep." I said. "Like in each others' arms?" She asked.

"Not telling." I decided to be evil. "Goodnight." I said and then fell asleep wishing for Sasuke's warmth.

**A/N: Long enough for you? I am asking for at least 3 reviews please! Till next time Byes,your author Ali a.k.a SilverxWolf. **


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: I Feel So Loved! I got reviews! (srri bit hyper here) Here's the next chapter cause I got over the 3 reviews I wanted! Yay! From now on unless said the story will be told in Sakura's P.O.V. I would've updated a long time ago but things came up like having a friend sleepover and going to my Aunt's house for 3 days Oh and my laptop's battery burning out. **

**Disclaimer: I am SivlerxWolf and I don't own Naruto or anything else. Except this plot is mine. **

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling warmth next to me. I turned around and cuddled into the warmth. I was too tired to realise that this meant there was something else in the bed with me. (it's Saturday)

I was nice, cozy and asleep. I thought that nothing could wreak this moment but i heard a "Hello to you too." Coming from what i was cuddling.

I groggily looked up and saw Sasuke. At first I didn't even react, until i fully took in the situation. "Sasuke! What the heck are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him.

He smirked and said "Tenten let me in since you weren't awake I thought I'd join you." He was lying on the covers while I was underneath them.

I crawled out of them and laid up next to him and hugged him. I guess he was I little shocked at the notion I just made because he jumped a bit when I hugged him.

His eyes were closed and now are open. "Good morning Sasuke." I mumbled against his chest he was 6ft and I was only 5'4.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "More like afternoon." I looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 1pm. I mainly slept half the day. Great. I untangled myself from him and got off the bed.

I went to the bathroom for a shower and then changed, brushed my hair and put it up leaving my bangs down to frame my face, did my make-up which was some black eyeliner and mascara.

Then I brushed my teeth and went out to the bedroom again. Sasu was standing nearby it seemed as if he was waiting for me. As soon as I took a few steps, Sasu came forward and kissed my forehead before picking me up.

"Where are we going Sasu?" I asked him looking up at him. He smirked and then frowned "Sasu?" He asked. "Yup it's your pet name for me to use!" I said. he growled, haha he didn't like the nickname oh well for him!

"Hn..Change it." He said. I shook my head no. He glared and I leaned up from his arms and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips. He glared again, "That's not going to work."

he said and then put me down on the motorcycle. "Hold on tight." He told me before taking off wayy beyond the speed limit.

I smacked him lightly and he slowed down a very tiny bit. He took us to a mall and I said "Sasuke! If i knew you were going to take me here I would've brought my money."

"Hn." He said and then pulled to a food stand place in the mall where I saw the whole gang sitting. I looked at him. "Hn. They said that whenever you woke up to meet them here."

"Ok then." I walked to the table Sasu in tow. "hey" I said. "wow look she finally awake!" Ino said and then I ignored her.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "Shopping." Ino replied. I glared at Sasu and then said to the group "Sasu didn't tell me we were coming here, so I don' have my wallet."

"Yea you do." Tenten said and then held up my purse that has my wallet in it. "Thanks Tenten you're the best." I said while taking the purse from her.

We then headed into some stores I ended up looking for Fox Rider clothing. We all had went different ways. I found some really cute clothes along with what I was looking for.

Then I headed over to a coffee shop and got some coffee. I sat at a table by myself until a guy came along. He had Green eyes and blue hair.

"Hey honney what's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry _Honney_ but I have a boyfriend." I said.

"I bet he's not as hot as me though." He replied. Gawd! This guy would not give up! "Yeah he is not get lost, loser." I said.

He glared "Such a pretty girl but such a horrible attitude. You better watch it." "Leave me alone." I said "come on I can show you a fun time better than your boyfriend could."

He said trying oh-so-hard to sound seductive, but failed. "Saku is this guy bothering you." Sasuke's voice called. "yea he is he's says he's better than my boyfriend, you."

I said. The guy turned around and saw Sasuke. I smirked knowing what was coming next. "I'm sorry dude I didn't know she was yours." He said and then ran off.

Sasuke sat down next to me. "So I'm your boyfriend huh?" He asked. "yea ya are." I replied. He smirked and then kissed me.

We sat there kissing until I heard a little girl say "EWWW! Mommy they're kissing!" We broke off to see a little girl pointing at us with her face scrunched up.

I laughed. So did Sasuke it was just too funny. We then kissed again just a peck this time. Ino and the others came along and I told them what happened and Ino, Tenten and Temari were bursting out in laughter.

We then decided since we spent 5 hours here, we were finally done. We all went to our respective vehicle. Sasuke and I made it home in one peice even with all the bags.

Sasuke had even bought stuff. We then walked into the building and Sasuke and I went to the guys dorms. We didn't know if they were back or not.

We first stopped at Sasuke's to drop off his bags. Naruto wasn't there. Then we went to my room, Tenten was there. I dropped my bags and told her we'd be back later.

We walked back into Sasuke's room and sat down on his bed, okay laid down. We stayed like that just in each others arms I ended up asleep until I felt someone pick me up, well actually I still didn't wake up.

They carried me out of the room I vaguely remember hearing the door open. Then a few second later another door opened and I was set down on the bed.

I grabbed the person around the neck not wanting to leave their warmth. Once they settled down I yawned and looked it was Sasuke.

I cuddled into him and said "Night." He just nodded and I fell asleep last things I remember was it was 11:30 and Sasuke's caring eyes.

I woke up the next morning the warmth missing. I jumped out of the bed and then headed to Naruto's and Sasuke's room. I knocked softly.

Naruto answered dressed and ready for his date with Hinata. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked. He pointed to the bundle in Sasuke's bed.

I nodded and then went over and pulled the covers down slightly. He mumbled something and then fell back asleep. I slid under the covers and next to him.

I cuddled into his chest. "Sakura?" was asked by the groggy Uchiha next to me. "yes?" "You do know it's dangerous to go into a man's bed right?"

"Yea..." I replied. "Okay just making sure to know that you know that." He said before flipping us a bit and kissing me. "Sasuke!" I cried out of shock.

He looked at me with a mishcevious look. "What?" He asked innocently. "Why did you kiss me out of nowhere?" "Cause that's what any guy would do if you got into their beds."

Ohh...Now I see where this is going! "Yes Sasuke I learned my lesson." I said. "Good." He smirked, then grabbed me and pulled me back into his chest we were on our sides again.

Sasuke then fell back asleep and so did I. We slept like that till about 2 in the afternoon when Naruto came bursting in. We jumped awake and then I got out of the bed and streched a bit.

"Hi Naruto" I said yawning. "Hey you guys do know it's 2 pm right?" "Nani!" I replied shocked. "yea so get up and be dressed and meet us in the fields, in 15 minutes." He said.

I ran back into my room and got changed I was still in my clothes that I had fallen asleep in. We then both exited our rooms at the same time.

So of course Sasuke comes over and picks me up and carries me to the fields where our friends are. He put me down and then Ino said something.

"Sakura." "yea" "Would you like to go with Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I for a girls day out?" She asked. "I'd love to" I squealed we hadn't done that since I hooked up with Sasuke.

**A/N: This is where I leave you. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review! Luv yas!**


End file.
